1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pencils and, more specifically, to a process and formulation for a plastic pencil comprising a writing core, interlayer coating, a porous casing, coating and providing lining or striping on said coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other processes and formulations for producing pencils. While these formulations may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a plastic pencil having a writing core and interlayer core housed within a porous casing having a coating that also provides for lining or striping on said coating.
It is further desirable to provide a plastic pencil having a formulation taken from the group of talcum powder, calcium carbonate, calcium stearate, low density polyethylene, palm oil, epoxy resin, styrene acrylonitrile and titanium dioxide and either graphite for black lead or coloring agent or pigment for colored lead.